Ridere
by Raayy
Summary: Você superou tudo e todos com um sorriso. Era assim que você era, Naruto. - Naruto Centred, resposta ao Chall for life.


_Ridere  
A Naruto Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Naruto não me pertence**, mas eu adoraria. Sério.

**Centred no Naruto**, resposta ao Chall for life.

**Fanfic betada**, então por favor, qualquer coisa culpem a Anne. 8Db

Quote:

_I - Então, fique com as minhas mentiras_

_E fique com o meu tempo_

_Porque todos eles querem ficar com a minha vida_

_(Legião Urbana)_

Itens usados:

1. Frio.

4. Sonho

13. Alguém explicando o que é dor (Bônus para se for uma criança)

14. Sangue

* * *

Sorriso.

Sua marca registrada. Os outros passam e são ofuscados por esse seu sorriso. Alguns dizem, que quando se sorri, as outras pessoas têm o reflexo de sorrir de volta. Mas não é o seu caso.

Eles são ofuscados. Eles ficam imunes diante dele e só podem fechar a cara e desviar o olhar. Se sentem frustrados perante você e seu sorriso.

_(Frustrados porque odeiam uma criança com um sorriso desses)_

Ninguém sofreu como você, mas ninguém tem seu sorriso.

Por quê?

Você já cansou de chorar, Naruto.

**X**

_"Você sabia, Iruka? Que quando alguém odeia uma pessoa a ponto de desprezar sua existência, seus olhos ao olhar para ela, são terrivelmente frios?"_

Frieza. Você a conhecia desde muito cedo. Lutou contra ela sem esperanças, dando murro em ponta de faca. Mas você não desistiu. Não era esforçado. Não chamava atenção por meio de notas, ou talentos. Não chamava a atenção por ser bonito, ou por ser boa pessoa.

_(Você era um arruaceiro)_

Mas o que você podia fazer? Era uma criança. Uma criança criada em uma vila fria que não reconhecia que você existia para salvar a vida deles.

_(O motivo de sua existência)_

Você não desistiu.

Cresceu. Tornou-se esforçado. Sorria mais frequentemente.

Não os seus sorrisos de bagunceiro, mas sorrisos daqueles de heróis de mangá. Algo como _"Eu vou conseguir!"._

Você não desistiu.

Você parou de chorar e passou a sorrir, porque nunca valeu a pena chorar por eles.

E você sorria. Sorria para si mesmo e para o mundo, porque você sabia que um dia ia quebrar as barreiras de frio entre você e os outros.

Porque você não desistia.

**X**

_"O meu sonho é virar Hokage! Assim todos reconhecerão minha existência!"_

Você tinha um sonho tão normal. Ganhar uma posição boa, ser um ninja admirável.

Só que seu sonho era muito mais do que virar Hokage.

Você queria existir. Existir de verdade. _Viver_. Você sabia que o que você levava não era vida, era só existir. Existir pra quê? Se existe para viver, mas você não vivia.

Sua vida era miserável demais pra ser chamada de vida.

Então você apostou numa meta. Você seria melhor que todos. Seria aquele chamado de "melhor ninja da vila". Você seria muito além.

Porque você _precisava_ de reconhecimento. Sem reconhecimento você—_n__inguém—_é algo. Nada. Só existência. Vaga, vazia, inútil.

Seu sonho era viver. Viver tão bem quanto qualquer outro.

_(Seu sonho era tão forte que você aprendeu a sorrir por ele)_

Era um **_sonho_** de tão longe que estava perto de se tornar real.

Ao menos, naquela época.

**X**

_"Dói. Aqui, bem aqui."_

Dor. Você nunca soube explicar direito o que era isso. Mas de certa forma você sempre soube o que era.

_"Mãe, mãe! Meu joelho está doendo!"_

_"Você se machucou? Venha, vou te levar para casa."_

Doendo? Machucou? Qual era a diferença? Doía porque o joelho dela tinha se raspado no chão e sangrava? Era isso?

Você se machucava. Bem mais do que um joelho ralado. Mas você não se sentia nem incomodado.

Então, estava doendo?

_(Não, não estava de verdade, mas você não sabia disso)_

Você sempre sentia que incomodava muito mais em outros lugares que não fosse o joelho, cotovelo ou a testa.

No peito.

_(Então estava doendo? Ou não? Dor se limita ao sangue? Ao quê?)_

Incomodava, mas de certa forma, você se acostumou à sensação. Ela nunca ia embora, então você não sabia que estava doendo. Que estava triste, angustiado, desesperado.

Mas você sabia que era por isso que você vivia irritado.

Doía, doía sim. Só que você demorou pra descobrir.

Você teve que descobrir o alívio para entender o que era dor.

_(Você nunca iria diferenciar tristeza de alegria se nunca sentisse a tristeza)_

**X**

_"Já chega, Naruto! Você vai morrer!"_

_"Eu não pretendo morrer antes de me tornar Hokage."_

Sorriso. Você o mantinha.

_(Apesar da dor, do frio)_

Você o mantinha pelo sonho.

Você **_sangrava_** enquanto sorria, mas você o mantinha por um bem maior. Pelo sonho.

Sonho de ser reconhecido. De acabar com o frio. De sentir menos dor.

Você não largava mão de seu sorriso por isso.

Nem que tivesse que sangrar.

_(Você sangrava o tempo todo quando era pequeno, não é?)_

E você sangrava bastante, Naruto. Praticamente se tornou um hábito.

Porque certas coisas tinham que ser assim mesmo, não é, Naruto?

Tinham que ser obtidas através de sangue, suor e lágrimas.

**X**

Sorriso. No começo, ele veio como uma mentira.

_(Você não é feliz, então por que está sorrindo? Pare de mentir para os outros)_

_(Não tente mentir para si mesmo)_

Mas depois, ele começou a se tornar uma verdade. Uma verdade tão forte, que não poderia ser negada. Você começou a ser feliz e ter sorrisos mais verdadeiros.

Tomou tempo, mas virou verdade.

Aí você encara aquelas pessoas que ainda te odeiam, não respeitam e te encaram como a raposa dentro de você.

Você sorri.

Você daria seu tempo, suas mentiras, mas não daria sua vida.

Não, ainda não.

_(Você precisa se transformar em um Hokage ainda)_

_

* * *

_

**  
N/A:**

Primeiro: Ridere é do latim "rir" ou sorrir. Eu queria por o título de Sorrir, mas não gostei. Tentei pro alemão mas lembrei que já tinha emprestado esse título pra a Anne. Então apelei pro latim. Não gostei muito mas FODA-SE, são 2 da manhã e eu to com sono!

Na moral? Eu tava relendo o mangá (que meu irmão comprou) e me deu uma PUTA vontade de fazer uma centred no Naruto. Sério.

Apesar de ter feito essa fic um tempo depois de eu reler o mangá, eu gostei do resultado. O fim ficou meio forçado, mas foda-se.

E eu resolvi aproveitar que era uma fic de Naruto e por no Chall for life. Sou um gênio, matei dois coelhos em uma só paulada.

E é, Chibi, se você estiver lendo isso agora, você está tendo fics pra betar. XD

**_Adoraria reviews CONSTRUTIVAS :3_**


End file.
